


Snow Pranks

by queenofstonyhearts



Series: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, FrUK, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pranking, Slight Cursing, Snow, day 4: snow white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofstonyhearts/pseuds/queenofstonyhearts
Summary: Entry 4 for the FrUK Holiday Week 2017. Prompt: "Snow"Francis is going to prank his boyfriend, now that it's snowed. But who ends up pranking whom?





	Snow Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 4 for the FrUK Holiday Week 2017. Prompt: "Snow"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz does.
> 
> Alistair-Scotland

_Payback time_ , was Francis’ first thought that morning when he opened his window to see the backyard covered in white. It had snowed last week and okay, he’d started it. But he hadn’t poked fun at his boyfriend in a while and had enlisted the help of his closest friends, Gilbert and Antonio.

Basically speaking, they’d buried Arthur in snowballs. His little English boyfriend wasn’t one to just let things slide and got his revenge by putting snow in his gym clothes bag. How evil. Francis had no clue why he was even attracted to him sometimes. Alas, he loved him anyway.

That didn’t mean he’d let Arthur have the last word though. It had happened before around Halloween, but he wasn’t afraid of another prank war. It was all in good fun after all.

Unfortunately, the snow hadn’t lasted long enough to retaliate the next day. So he’d been forced to wait until the weather cooperated. Nevertheless, he had a wonderful, diabolical plan to put into action now. Better even, it was Saturday. No school could stop him.

* * *

He’d stolen the plan from the internet, to be honest. Yet it was the best he found, so Francis, Gilbert and Antonio snuck out (he was in desperate need of aid) and into the Kirklands’ normally well-groomed proper English-style garden and built a snowman. They’d been caught midway-through by Arthur’s oldest brother Alistair, who ended up volunteering. A good thing he did, because he also dragged the other siblings plus baby Peter (the twelve-year-old boy who wanted to become Lord of some micronation in the British sea) into it. While two were distracting Arthur, their masterpiece took form.

“Masterpiece” was a term that could only loosely be used to describe the giant snowman. They’d almost entirely moved the snow from the yard to under Arthur’s room’s window in the second story. It was a bit of a dangerous endeavour, but they managed to place a blob of snow with a hat and face (not missing the obligatory carrot nose, of course) through Arthur’s room when the two Kirkland siblings still in the house convinced him to make a cup of tea.

Gilbert had taken a camera with him and was figuring out the perfect angle to film Arthur’s reaction. Meanwhile, the rest was attempting to hide.

It didn’t take long, Francis’ boyfriend wasn’t one to leave his room often. Perhaps they should’ve closed the window again, but the immediate sight of Arthur’s face when he was confronted with a snowman at the height of his nose was absolutely worth it.

“Bloody hell!” If they hadn’t been giggling before, everybody was in hysterics now. Antonio was pointing at Arthur’s red face and sobbing from laughter. Francis couldn’t stop snickering.

Of course Arthur had spotted them. No one had counted on him snatching a bit of snow from their abomination and forming it into a snowball, though.

Antonio, directly in Arthur’s snowball’s path, got hit in the face. It escalated from there. Suddenly, everybody was involved in a battle except Gilbert, who was still recording the events while cackling. That changed quickly when Peter Kirkland threw a ball that hit the camera.

The snowman had been decimated by the time all participants were exhausted. “Well, that was a mighty fight.” Alistair shook his head, his broad Scottish accent coming through in his words. “Who wants hot tea?” At the invitation, nearly everyone made it inside. Only Francis and Arthur were left.

“I know that was your idea, Frog.” Arthur’s cheeks had reddened from the cold, his breath being visible.

“You’re not wrong”, Francis responded. It may not have gone entirely as planned, but the prank had been fun.

Arthur had come closer in their miniature conversation. Francis grinned and happily took his boyfriend up on his offer of a kiss. That was, until he felt cold wetness seep under his woolly hat. Francis promptly separated from him, hands shooting up on his head.

Arthur had shoved snow under his hat. That asshole. His hair looked like shit when wet.

“See you inside, Frog.” Arthur dashed into his house.

Francis felt like an idiot. An idiot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first plot bunny I had for the week. But I wanted to write from Francis' perspective, so a few things changed. I stole the giant snowman idea from cheezburger.com, by the way.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays.


End file.
